Lispro has been studied in adult patients with diabetes and shown to be safe. It is known that lispro starts working faster, has its maximal effects sooner, and does not last as long as humulin regular insulin. The onset of effect and duration of action has not been studies yet in children. Lispro is more convenient to take as it may be given closer to meals. However, it may not last long enough to provide blood sugar coverage for more than 2-3 hours after it is given. Therefore, lispro may not provide adequate insulin coverage for the between meal snacks that are typical of a child's diet. In order to determine which rapid acting insulin provides better blood sugar control in children, a comparison of frequent blood sugar monitoring after each type of insulin is given needs to be done.